Stormy
Stormy is a young witch and is described as the "Queen of Storms" (regina delle tempeste). She's the youngest of the Trix Sisters. Stormy is extremely proud, ill-tempered, and is somewhat immature. Stormy is known for her frizzy hair shaped like a storm cloud. She secretly believes herself to be stronger than Icy, but this is unlikely. Stormy is actually the least powerful witch, but the most aggressive one. Character Profile Her temper matches her name. Stormy is known for her frizzy hair shaped like a storm cloud,that looks like a storm has went through it.She secretly believes herself to be stronger than Icy, but this is unlikely. Stormy is the least powerful witch, but the most aggressive one. Seasons Season 1 Coming Soon Season 2 Stormy has a rivalry with Musa. This fude began in Season 2, when Musa battled Stormy at Alfea. Musa used a Rain Dance spell to overpower Stormy's control of the clouds. Before Stormy could strike back, the teachers spotted her, but she swore revenge. At Musa's Red Fountain show, she targeted Musa's father in order to get Musa into a rematch. Stormy pointed out that her attacks could hurt everyone in the stadium. Musa then sang a love song along with the crowd, and Musa used the power of the song to overpower Stormy once again. After that event they do not have a one-on-one battle again. Season 3 In the third season, the Trix argued and competed to win Baltor's heart and a share of his power. He gave Stormy the power over electricity, and later an Oppositus spell that turned her into a goody-goody. Baltor also gives her the power of Disenchantix along with her sisters. Season 4 In the fourth season, the Trix did not appear. They were replaced by the Wizards of the Black Circle. Appearance Civilian In her standard form she wears a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon mini-skirt. Her shoes are maroon platform high-heeled sandles. Her hair is dark blue and is shaped like a cloud. Like her elder sisters, she has curled strands hanging loose the color of a whitish purple. Witch In her witch form, Stormy wears a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She's got matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has matching tights. Her high-heeled boots are the same hight as Darcy's. Like her older sisters, she wears eye makeup of the color of her witch outfit and a chocker around her neck. Her hair is the same. Gloomix Her Gloomix is a swirly red arm piece with a diamond on the end that replaces her right glove. It came from Lord Darkar. Disenchantix In her disenchantix form, Stormy wears an outfit that looks like a blue bathing suit with red trim. Her red shawl is wrapped around her waist and hangs to her feet. Her boots are the same height as both her older sisters. The top trim of the boots is red and the rest is blue. She wears a red headband. Her hair is the same. Her red eye makeup goes all the way down her cheeks. Young Stormy "You are gonna pay for this Flora!" When the Trix fell into the river on Linphea that turns back time, they were transformed into their kid selves (rougly 11-14 years old). Stormy's hair is in braided pigtails with puff-balls on the end, making her look like a poodle. She wears a pink, long sleeve top, blue tights, leg warmers and sneakers. She is shown to have suspenders in the inside of her outfit. She is also shorter and sounds much younger. Her powers become weaker and useless. Fun Facts about Young Stormy *Stormy's powers are color purple when weak. *She looks like she was the oldest. *Skin color turns a bit dark. ( She may be pale as a teen ) *Not very aggresive ( Darcy is more aggresive ) Light Haven In the beginning of the second season, when the Trix were imprisoned in Lake Fortress Of Light, Stormy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, but still have their own hairstyles. Powers Stormy creates and controls storms, thus deriving a pun from her name. She can create strong gusts of wind. She draws her powers from the storms and the wind. Her most used attacks are: *'Double Tornado:' Creates two tornadoes. *'Lightning Bolt:' creates a bolt of lightning which can induce pain or make a person fall. It is estimated that about 17 lightning bolts can kill a person. *'Hurricane (Gloomix):' Creates a funnel of F-3 scale. *'Tornado Sphere (Disenchantix):' traps a person in a tornado. *'Psycho-clone:' Twister Attack, called the "Psycho-clone" in the 4kids version, is a move in which she spins at a high speed creating a tornado with a scale of F-6. (Although in the second season she summons it like she summons most of her tornado attacks). *'Twister Fury:' Creates a strong gust of wind. *'Twister of Rage: '''Creates a F-4 scale tornado. *'Electric twister:' Creates an electric twister of F-3 scale. *'Electric Rage :' Make's the weather turn from sunny to cloudy and um, stormy ( As seen in [[Spelled|''Spelled]] when she used it to charge her power and knocks Tecna out of the battle). *'Voltage Slam :' Releases an insane lightning blast which can knock out a person on contact (Stormy used it to destroy Flora in ''Spelled''). *'Electric Sparks :' Blast of an electric force (she first used this in Season 3 Episode 12 when she just got her new power from Valtor to fend off Flora from Darcy, and to help the other Trix combine their powers to finish Flora right out of existence). *'Lightning Blade :' Conjures up lightning energy, and sends it to the enemy like a dagger (extremely deadly, as seen in Season 3 Episode 5: she manages to knock Flora clear out to the sea on just one contact). *'Blast Of Dead '(Trix's Convergence Attack): 'The Three Witch's Converge all their Elemental Power and blast it to kill their target (Only seen in Season Three episode 12). They used the powerful blast to kill Flora, but Rose saved her by recieving the attack herself (which confused some, because if the shot is supposed to kill Flora, how did it not kill little Rose? Answer: Flora was knocked out, but Rose was not.) *'Electric Booty Kick : Charges lightning energy and releases it at her opponent (used to destroy Bloom in episode 18 season 1) *'Fury Storm' *'Shadow Funnel' *'Air Pockets' Trivia/Fun Facts *Stormy is the only witch without straight hair throughout the whole series besides her Headmistress. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:enemies Category:Witches Category:Trix Sisters